In various applications, stand-alone electronic devices, that is, devices assembling various electronic functions and rechargeable power supply means, are desired to be formed. As an example, sensors powered by a rechargeable cell by photovoltaic effect are desired to be formed, such sensors being capable of transmitting, on demand or periodically, the data that they contain.
Generally, such stand-alone devices are manufactured by assembly of separate components. JP-A-10242443 discloses a stand-alone device wherein a solar cell surrounds IC chips, whereby the surface area of the whole assembly is larger than the surface area of the solar cell.